Cache replacement policies or cache policies may be used by a computing system or device to manage a cache memory for data stored therein. In some instances, the cache policy is invoked when the cache is full and one or more data items need to be removed from the cache to make room for new data items. The cache policy and a controller governing implementation of the cache policy may operate to determine which data items or resources are evicted from the cache to make room for the new data items.
Commonly used eviction policies are based on a data resource's age and usage (e.g., a “Least Recently Used” (LRU) cache eviction policy). However, such policies do not consider or take into account the relevance of the resource to the system user/s. Accordingly, a LRU cache policy may lead to the eviction of resources that are still needed by users even though they may be accessed less recently than other data resources. Eviction of such resources may lead to increased response times for users, and negatively affect an overall system, application, or device performance.